


Let Morning Come

by Mortimer_Dead_Sea



Series: Robert and Joseph's Messy Romance [2]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: M/M, Mary Consents to Robert and Joseph Dating, Mild Sexual Content, No Cult Ending, Robert and Joseph are Secretly Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortimer_Dead_Sea/pseuds/Mortimer_Dead_Sea
Summary: "Robert was teetering on the edge and he hated it; teetering on the edge with Joseph meant that Joseph would leave soon. Once they both came down from their post-orgasm highs, they would drift off into exhausted sleep and Robert would wake up alone again."Robert is used to waking up alone after nights with Joseph, and he expects no different this time, but then Joseph reminds him of something and makes a promise.Takes place before Alright and can be read alone.





	Let Morning Come

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look at me, cranking out stories. 
> 
> I'm falling further and further into Roseph hell and I love the idea of them secretly dating (with Mary's knowledge and consent).
> 
> (Although I also love the idea of Joseph finally getting a divorce and the two of them finally being able to be together in public I WANT THEM TO BE HAPPY)
> 
> Also I had to estimate Christian and Christie's ages and since Chris is ten, I went with about eight or nine.

Robert was teetering on the edge and he hated it; teetering on the edge with Joseph meant that Joseph would leave soon. Once they both came down from their post-orgasm highs, they would drift off into exhausted sleep and Robert would wake up alone again.

But for the life of him, Robert couldn’t deny Joseph what he needed when he was begging like he was, desperately pleading with Robert to let him come. Joseph hated begging, but he would beg here, all red-faced, panting, his skin and hair a mess, and it made Robert weak.

So he grabbed Joseph’s dick, gave it a few pumps, and savored the sound of Joseph’s desperate and shaking moans as his come sprayed in ribbons. His ass clenched around Robert, once, twice, and then Robert came as well, filling Joseph until he leaked.

The next few minutes were kind of gross, the two of them lying next to each other, gross, sweaty, sticky, until finally Robert got up and got them both damp washcloths to clean with. Joseph took his with gratitude, using it to clean his chest and stomach.

Joseph was covered in marks, marks placed carefully so they could be covered when the time came. Robert grimaced slightly, but he had grown accustomed to how it had to be, as much as he hated it. He could talk to Joseph about it later, right now they needed sleep.

Robert climbed back into the bed, Joseph setting the washcloth down on the bedside table. Robert closed his eyes, fully prepared for to fall asleep and wake up to an empty bed.

Then Joseph spoke.

“You know, it’s technically our anniversary,” Joseph told him.

Robert’s heart ached, as if someone had stuck it in a vice and then thrown it into a trash compactor.

“How many years?” Robert asked, trying to keep the shake out of his voice.

Joseph bit his lip. This whole thing had begun before Christian and Christie were born, Mary had been pregnant at the time.

“Eight years,” Joseph said softly, as if the words would break Robert.

They damn near did, too, but Robert did his best to try and hide it.

“Wow,” was all he could manage.

He felt Joseph’s hand on his arm, sliding down to his tattoo.

“I’ll be here in the morning.” Robert’s eyes shot open, heart pounding in his chest. “I promise.”

Robert breathed in shakily and Joseph scooted closer. Robert did the same, letting an arm fall across his torso. He both did and didn’t want to believe Joseph, wanted to believe him because he wanted so badly to wake up next to the man like that was their life, like that was normal for them, but didn’t want to because he feared that Joseph was trying to make him happy and in the morning his fears would come tumbling back and he would be gone before the rest of the neighborhood rose.

He decided to believe him, and as he drifted off to sleep, he found that he wasn’t dreading it.

If Joseph would be here when he woke up, then by all means, let morning come.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I definitely have more to write for these two. I keep getting ideas and I'm dying. I want to write Joseph finally getting his divorce and also Joseph and Robert finally going public.
> 
> Also, I found out Damien is trans and as a trans dude I'm super excited I want to write stuff with him now.
> 
> (Also, while it is implied, I will say that Joseph was there in the morning. I laugh at the idea that Joseph went to use the bathroom and Robert woke up alone and Joseph returned to the bedroom to find Robert freaking out.)


End file.
